Talk:Theories
Phone Guy wants you dead.The song Freddy plays (about loving your dangerous job) doesn't refer to the player character or Freddy himself. It actually refers to Phone Guy. He's not very happy at losing his job, and so is trying to get the new guy killed out of a hope that managment would realize he's the best for the job and can't be replaced. Every night you survive makes the odds they'll come to this conclusion less and less likely. On every night, he's calm and downplays the danger in an attempt to lull you into a false sense of security, or at least prevent you from fully grasping the severity of the situation. On Night 1, he takes a relatively long time to mention that the animatronics will kill you, opting instead to chat about how he used to have your job and why the robots are moving and read off a company required greeting (which does mention death but he's sure to remind the guard he has nothing to worry about immediately after reading). By the time he gets to the killing, he's already assured you that everything's fine twice (he does it once more before the call ends). He's hoping you'll be lulled into a false sense of security and/or distracted long enough for one of the animatronics to get you. He also neglects to mention the fact that Foxy even exists, and how you should use your door lights, which he claims are very important the next call. Finally, he doesn't mention conserving energy until the last second, hoping you'll be using one of your devices through the call (who wouldn't want their doors shut or the lights on in a creepy pizzeria at night?) and draining power. On Night 2, he tries a different strategy by confusing you on the way to deal with a specific character. More specifically, he mentions Foxy gets more active the less you look at him (implying you should look at him), then "I guess he doesn't like being watched" (implying you shouldn't look at him). He also fails to mention Foxy sprinting for you. On Night 3, he tries to get a bit psychological by implying others have died in your position (then denying it), then implying that the horror you've already gone through gets worse, both in an attempt you get you jumpy enough that you screw up. He then brings up a strategy that actually does work (to an extent; Freddy will wait longer to kill you, but it won't make him leave you alone) and then dismisses it, giving you another pretty scary possibility to think about (having a metal skeleton stuffed in you) while simultaneously making it unlikely you'll use the effective tactic. On Night 4, he tries to once again draw your attention to the danger, this time by making you listen to a friend be killed in the same way you may be, once again trying to worry you enough to make you slip up. He's also hoping you'll be distracted by the scary yet hard to stop listening to (morbid curiosity) message (see Markiplier's let's play, where he gets killed by Foxy because he was too busy listening to the phone to think about checking on him). As a semi-final desperate grasp, he asks you to check the back room, hoping you'll be stupid enough to do it during your work hours. On Night 5, he's pretty much out of options and uses his last desperate idea; a garbled, messed up, seemingly incomprehensible message sole meant to be confusing and scare you. He's hoping that the call, which seems distinctly unrelated to the animatronics and adds a new level to what's going on, will up the ante with the scariness, though he doesn't hold out much hope, since you've already gotten this far. After that, he loses hope, and begrudgingly accepts you get his position now. Two days later, he gets a call from the pizzeria, explaining that his replacement messes with the electronics and they'd like him back if he's willing to come...